The invention relates to a power saving scheme, and more particularly to an apparatus and a method, used in a communication system having a plurality of time slots, for reducing power consumption.
For a conventional communication system, when a communication device is linked to another communication device, the communication device knows the preserved timing slots for another communication device to transmit a signal such as packetized data. It is required for the communication device to ‘listen’ whether any data/signal arrives at this timing. The operation of repeatedly listening to check whether a signal/data arrives consumes a large amount of power.